


These Broken Minds

by vixxster2492



Series: These Broken Men [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Allusions to PTSD-flashbacks, Allusions to panic attacks, Angst, Based off of WKM, Dark's fear of heights, Gen, Kegstands, Slightly more fluffy now, last chap is Not Angst I swear, they're all drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxster2492/pseuds/vixxster2492
Summary: A mixture of angsty and fluffy HCs centred around the theme of Broken MindsChapter One: Dark's fear of heights makes an appearanceChapter Two: Wilford finds something unexpected in his drawerChapters Three to Five: Dark's traits aren't always completely his own





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey  
> it's 3 am, i'm tired  
> time to torture the boy
> 
> This was inspired by spookyscarydarky over on tumblr, thanks for the HCs and for the encouragement, I never would've posted these without you
> 
> This one isn't as long as some of the others, but I might write more on this idea at some point - who knows? I sure as hell don't 
> 
> This one contains some allusions to panic attacks, in less explicit terms, so if that bothers any of you just be careful x
> 
> hope you all enjoy some angst  
> -Vixx

Dark froze, right foot on the first step of the staircase. He shook himself slightly before slowly releasing his tight grip on the banister, eyes glancing back up to his destination at the top of the stairs. Shakily lifting his left leg, hesitating before taking another step. Higher. Closer.

‘Dark?’ Wilford’s softly inquisitive voice broke through Dark’s spiralling thoughts, foot plummeting onto the step with a loud thud. ‘You okay there?’

‘Y-Yes, thank you, Wilford. I’m just heading upstairs to get- to get…’ Dark chuckled slightly, rubbing his forehead with the hand that wasn’t still grasping onto the railing. ‘You know what? I’ve completely forgotten…’

Wilford laid a hand on Dark’s trembling shoulder. ‘What’s wrong, Dark?’

‘I’m fine, Wilford.’ Dark ‘s shoulder shuddered but he made no move to push Wilford’s hand off. ‘I just need to go and- I need to speak to the Host, and presumably he’s up in his library. Upstairs.’

Wilford slung his arm over Dark’s shoulders, leaning in closer whilst grinning. ‘Oh, if you’re visiting Hosty then I’ll join you! Let’s go!’ He grabbed Dark’s upper arm, forcing him up the stairs to keep from being dragged behind the exuberant man. ‘Come on, old chap! No use dilly-dallying around on the stairs, wouldn’t want anything to happen.’

‘Wil-Wilford, stop!’ Dark ground out, trying to slow Wilford’s almost frantic pace, almost falling flat on his face as Wilford suddenly stopped, almost at the top.

Wilford’s head cocked to the side ‘What’s wrong, Darky?’

Dark’s cheeks warmed as he realised how foolish his fear would sound to the excited man ‘N-Nothing, just slow down, please.’

Wilford smiled softly, releasing Dark from his hold before continuing up the stairs, intent on finding the Host. Dark sighed at the other’s excitement, following him onto the landing, heading towards the library.

Dark’s breath left him in a gasp as he tripped on a stray book, falling forwards, barely managing to grab the banister that ran along the first-floor landing. He stared down into the atrium, head spinning, frantically trying to pull in more air. Memories of falling filled his mind, long-repressed images of outstretched and blood-covered hands, rushing air and gunshots resounding through his thoughts. He couldn’t breathe, static coating his ears, eyes focussing on the drop ahead of him, not noticing Wilford stepping closer. His hands gripped the railing tighter and tighter, knuckles straining against the skin.

‘Dark?’ The muffled word reached his ears, but he couldn’t comprehend what was being said. ‘Dark, what’s wrong?’

A hand clasped onto his shoulder, startling a breath into his lungs.

‘Dark?! What’s happening, are you okay?!’ Wilford’s panicked voice filtered through the fading static.

‘I-I-‘ Dark couldn’t finish, his legs trembling as he stared down into the emptiness, the feeling of bones cracking against unforgiving tile and blankness of vision.

‘Come on, Dark, let go of the banister. Let’s get you sorted out.’ Wilford attempted to pry Dark’s hands off the railing, causing Dark’s breaths to come faster and faster.

‘I- I can’t, Wil, I can’t let go.’ Dark felt tears drip onto his hands, but made no move to wipe them away. ‘Wil-‘

‘Shhh. It’s okay, one thing at a time. Can you hold onto my hand instead?’ Wilford wiped the tears off of Dark’s face as he shook his head. ‘That’s okay, don’t worry.’

Wilford rested his hand on top of Dark’s, rubbing small circles into the back. He slowly lifted Dark’s fingers, sliding his hand between Dark’s hand and the banister, murmuring softly and reassuringly the whole time.

‘There we go, that’s one hand, ready for the other one?’

Dark nodded slightly, still not having looked towards Wilford. His hand lifted slightly, allowing Wilford to grab it with ease. ‘Ready to sit down?’ At Dark’s nod, Wilford slowly lowered them both to the floor. As soon as they were seated, backs against the railing, Wilford turned Dark’s head towards him cradling him closer. ‘You okay?’

Dark nodded once before curling up closer to Wilford, covering his face with his hands as he started sobbing, Wilford jut holding him as he let out his tears.

 

* * *

 

They stayed there for what seemed like hours, until Dark sat up straight, resolutely not looking behind him at the sheer drop to the ground floor. He pulled out his handkerchief, wiping the drying tears from his cheeks, red flooding his cheeks in embarrassment.

‘I- Thank you, Wilford.’ Dark stood up in one swift motion, pulling on his lapels and straightening his blazer. He held out a hand to Wilford, pulling him up to stand alongside him. Wilford smiled at Dark, pushing Dark’s hair back into place from where it had been pressed against him.

‘No problem, Darky. Mind telling me what happened there though?’

Dark coughed slightly, adjusting his tie. ‘No, Wilford, I do mind. Forget this happened, we’re going to go see the Host.’ He stepped forwards, adjusting his blazer once more before knocking on the Host’s door.

Wilford moved closer, reaching a hand out to stop Dark as he stepped into the pitch-black room behind the door. ‘Dark-‘

‘Come along, Wilford, I don’t have all day.’

Wilford shook himself as Dark’s voice echoed from the abyss, pushing the incident to the back of his mind as a grin slid back into place. ‘Coming!’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for Wilford Angst 
> 
> Wilford finds something unexpected in his drawer.

 

Wilford scrubbed at his eye as he yawned, rolling out of bed early for once. He stretched, spine popping as he rolled his shoulders, freeing up their movements after a restful sleep. He scratched a shoulder idly as he looked around the messy room, figuring out what to wear. Stepping over piles of shirts, Wilford reached into his closet, pulling out a neatly ironed, pale yellow shirt, silently thanking the Googles for doing the laundry so that he didn’t have to. Next was the beige trousers, from his dresser on the other side of the clothing swamp. He rubbed his head, staring at the mess he would have to traverse before shrugging slightly and making his way carefully around the piles of clothes. Trousers safely on, along with a pair of brown boots he had left nearby the previous day, Wilford opened the next drawer in the dresser, glancing through the multitudes of braces that greeted him, each a different shade of pink, with their matching bowties. Deciding on a brighter shade for the day, he grabbed one of the darker pairs, revealing a slight glint of metal beneath. Abandoning the braces temporarily, Wilford dug into the drawer, pulling out a vaguely familiar pair of glasses, tinted pink with additional lenses on the right arm. He stared, curious for a minute, before shrugging once more, sliding them on, before busying himself with the rest of his outfit. Comfortably dressed, Wilford gave himself a once-over in the mirror, brushing his moustache into place, before heading out, satisfied with his outfit for the day.

 

* * *

 

 

Wilford missed Dark’s initial pause as he took in Wilford’s appearance that morning, before he shook himself and greeted the other. ‘Ah, Wilford. Good morning.’

Wilford turned his head, wide grin encompassing his face ‘Morning, Dark.’ He ignored Dark’s slight flinch before he turned back to his breakfast, preoccupied with the morning paper.

‘I see you’ve got yourself a new… accessory.’ Dark’s voice was tense as he slid into the chair opposite Wilford, blue and red auras pulsing discordantly.

‘What these?’ Wilford tapped his glasses with a finger before smiling widely once more, noticing the flash of blue that briefly overtook Dark’s form. ‘Yeah, I found them this morning and figured why not! I look rather fetching if I say so myself.’

‘Yes, they do suit you, I suppose. Anyway,’ Dark grabbed a slice of toast, standing up swiftly, ‘I must be off, enjoy your breakfast, Willi- Wilford.’

Wilford’s head cocked slightly to the side as he watched Dark retreat back down the hall, unsure how to respond. ‘Willi-?’ He whispered softly, before shaking his head and continuing with his food. ‘Whatever.’

 

* * *

 

 

Wilford strolled through the halls, heading towards Dark’s office after a successful shoot that had taken most of the morning. He smiled at each odd look he got from the passing egos, adjusting his glasses further up his nose. He hummed a tune, finding himself marching along to the beat in his head the longer he walked. He reached Dark’ door, standing to attention as he knocked deliberately upon the wood.

‘Come in.’ Dark’s voice filtered through the door.

Wilford beamed as he opened the door, moving towards Dark’s desk. Dark shuffled some papers around on his desk before he looked up, freezing as he saw Wilford’s straight-backed posture, arms resting clasped behind his back.

Dark coughed slightly before speaking, ‘Wilford, to what do I owe the pleasure?’

‘Well, I just finished a shoot-’ Dark held up a hand, making a note on his pad to check the studio for a _mess_ later ‘and I thought I’d come and see if you wanted to get lunch?’

Dark placed a hand on his chin, contemplating. ‘Sure, let’s go.’

Wilford grinned widely, pivoting on one foot towards the door, extravagantly pointing to the hall. ‘Bully! Let’s go!’

Dark flinched back, blue and red flashes surrounding him sharply before he shook himself, catching up to Wilford’s quick-step down the hallway.

 

* * *

 

 

Lunch mostly passed without incident (save Wilford almost starting a food fight… despite being the only person other than Dark in the room at the time), until Dark stood to head back to his work. Wilford stared up at Dark, eyes glazing slightly. ‘Damien? Where are you going?’

The red that had softly pulsed around Dark as he watched Wilford through lunch was abruptly eclipsed by the bright blue that surrounded him as he recoiled, crashing into the chair behind him and falling, shocked, to the floor. Wilford jumped up, quickly moving to extend his hand out to Dark’s still figure, stopping as Dark flinched back. ‘Damien? What’s wrong?’

Dark’s form trembled, blue aura flaring around him, towards the concerned Wilford. He stared up at Wilford, mouth slightly agape. ‘Wh-What?’

Wilford smiled slightly, ‘Come on, Damien, what’s the problem?’ He wiggled his fingers, ‘I’ll give you a hand up.’ Dark extended a slightly shaking hand, grasping onto Wilford’s hand as he pulled himself up.

‘Th-Thanks, Wilford.’ Dark adjusted his suit, brushing off the dust, before turning away and heading out the door, pace quickening as he left.

‘Okay…’ Wilford stared at where Dark had stood, before shaking his head and laughing slightly, heading off towards his studio for his afternoon recording.

 

* * *

 

 

Dark sat in his office, blue and red intermittently flashing around him as he stared down at his shaking, clasped hands, thoughts still stuck on Wilford’s mistake hours earlier. A knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts, calling out for whoever it was to enter. Wilford entered, a frown furrowing his brow, eyes glazed with unshed tears, closing the door behind him.

‘Damien?’ A blue flash around Dark answered him, as Dark cocked his head to the side in response. ‘Have- Have you seen Celine at all?’

Red overpowered the blue surrounding Dark, his body frozen. ‘What was that, Wilford?’

Wilford stared at Dark for a second, before laughing boisterously. ‘Wilford? Old chap, have you gone a bit batty?’

Dark stood up slowly and carefully, attempting to keep his composure as the ringing surrounded him grew to a higher pitch. He leant forward over the desk, hands placed firmly upon the top. ‘Wilford, that’s your _name.’_ His voice cracked on the last word.

Wilford shook his head frantically, ‘Are you sure you’re okay, Damien? My name’s William!’

Dark’s hand slammed into the top of the desk. ‘No.’ He growled deeply. ‘Your _name_ is Wilford, _my name is Dark._ ’

‘No. No. That’s not right. Damien, please. Where’s Celine?’

Dark growled again, hands forming into fists. ‘No. I’m not doing this again. Wilford. _Please._ ’ His head drooped, static forming around him as the red and blue shrank closer towards him, swaddling his form.

‘Again? I- Damien, Dark, whatever! What’re you prattling on about?!’ Wilford slouched against the door. ‘You- You’re not Damien. Where’s Celine? I don’t understand.’ Sobs wracked his body as he slid to the floor, curling up with his forehead on his knees, staring at the floor as he cried, glasses sliding off and crashing to the floor. ‘I don’t understand.’

Dark shook as he stood, a tear falling onto his clenched hand. Listening to Wilford’s sobs without being able to bring himself to comfort him. Hearing the ringing screams and sobs echoing in his own mind as he stared down. Waiting for it to be over.

 

* * *

 

 

Wilford’s tired form slumped to the side as he finally gave into the exhaustion, Dark turning to look at his sprawled form. He wiped his eyes off with his handkerchief before doing the same to the drying tracks running down Wilford’s face. Cracking his neck, misaligned from standing in the same position for so long, he bent down, lifting Wilford’s body from the floor. He hoisted him up, stepping towards the door, hearing a crunch as he moved. Looking down, Dark saw Wilfo- _William’s_ spectacles, glass cracked and metal bent. He ground his foot in, destroying them further before turning away, intent on taking Wilford back to his room to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was meant to be exam revision  
> instead there was angst  
> i'm not surprised
> 
> hope you enjoyed! please leave a comment on what you liked/didn't like and what you want to see more of!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of a little three part mini-series (that shouldn't be too angsty) within this fic
> 
> Dark's traits aren't always completely his own
> 
> Part 1: Hair and Hands

 

Dark slicked his hair back, not noticing the eyes flickering to him as they caught the movement, too focused on Wilford’s newest pitch at the front of the room. He saw Wilford’s eyes narrow slightly, tracking Dark’s hand as it pushed his hair back out of his face, before Wilford smiled slightly, continuing with his speech. Dark sighed softly, hands resting back on the table in front of him, feeling the slight tickle of his hair against his ear. He resisted the urge to smooth it back again, clicking his neck in a _subtle_ attempt to move the irritating piece. No one reacted to the cracking sounds that emanated from him, other than a brief glance from the Doctor to ensure that he was okay. He nodded slightly in response to the curious stare, keeping his gaze on Wilford, seeing the Doctor turn back to the front out of the corner of his eye. His hands subconsciously clenched onto his can- _nothing_ , as he attempted to tune back into whatever Willia- _Wilford_ was saying, shaking his head as his mind superimposed the image of glasses, a hat, a thick black moustache, a- **_Stop._ **

Wilford paused as the static around Dark grew louder, blue light completely surrounding him. The others all glanced at each other, unsure how to react to the blue that was quickly spreading farther from Dark, encompassing the space around him. Google and the Host flinched backwards as the aura grew closer, before Wilford cleared his throat, snapping Dark out of his spiralling thoughts as his head flew up to face Wilford, aura snapping back to surround him closely. Wilford smiled again, trying to ignore the shaking of his hands as he continued his presentation, seeing the Host’s grateful smile and Google’s impassive stare. Wilford spoke carefully, allowing Dark the time to compose himself before he had to wrap the meeting up, noticing Dark occasionally running his hand through his hair, attempting to push it out of his vision. Speech finished, Wilford sat down, Dark standing as he ended the meeting with a short speech.

‘Thank you for that, Wilford, I’ll give your ideas some thoughts before the next meeting.’ He paused, hand running through his hair before they both clasped behind his back. ‘Any other issues before we finish?’ At the silence that followed, Dark continued. ‘Okay.’ He sat back down, staring emotionlessly at the others as they stood, exchanging meaningless banter as they left the room, leaving Wilford and Dark alone.

‘Dark?’ Wilford’s voice was quiet.

‘Yes?’ Dark looked up from his clasped hands, facing Wilford.

‘You okay there?’

‘Why do you ask, Wilford?’ The blue surrounding Dark flared slightly before settling in closely to outline his form, static buzzing louder.

‘N-Nothing. Just wondering.’ Wilford grinned widely, before standing, ignoring Dark’s wide eyes as he watched him leave the room.

‘Okay??’ Dark’s hand brushed through his hair as he stared at the open door, before shaking his head and leaving the room himself.

 

* * *

 

Dark stood in the bathroom, growing more annoyed as he attempted to push his fringe back out of his face for the umpteenth time that day. He growled as it immediately flopped back into place, jerking open the cupboard in search of something _anything_ that would hold it back. He stared, confused, at the mess of products that greeted him. Pushing aside teeth whiteners, bandages, and foundation, Dark discovered a half-used jar of hair gel, immediately pulling it out. Slicking his hair back with the gel, Dark sighed in relief as it stayed in place, an unseen tension diffusing from him. Making sure his fringe was fully gelled back, Dark glanced at the pot once more, before sliding into a pocket, intent on putting it in his personal bathroom for the next time his hair irritated him. His hands clasped around empty air once more as he left the room, intent on actually getting some work done now that one annoyance was taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, and that it's short, I've been ill/stressed/etc. and I wasn't 100% sure where I was going with this one  
> I was going to post the next two chapters as part of this once but then it would a) be quite long and b) take like a month to post  
> also i posted this and then was checking through the doc I have this saved on and this chapter was 666 words so that's a thing  
> hope you enjoyed - please tell me what you liked/want to see next  
> (I am but a lowly being that feeds off comments)
> 
> -vixx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark's traits aren't always completely his own
> 
> Part 2: Eyeliner

Dark growled as his hand spasmed, breaking the eyeliner he held in half. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the mirror in front of him, red flaring as the image in front of him smirked. He stood quickly, turning his back on the now grinning face, before buttoning up his blazer, straightening his lapels as he left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Yan looked up sharply, squinting at the door as the knocking sounded again. Slowly he stood, carefully pulling a knife from his desk as he passed it en route.

'Yan? Are you in there?' Yan paused as Dark's voice filtered through the door.

'Yan?' Dark knocked again, turning to leave just as the door flew open, revealing a grinning Yan.

'Dark! What're you doing here?' Yan beamed up at Dark, who smiled softly in return.

'I was just wondering if you could help me with something.' Yan opened the door wider in response, causing Dark's smile to widen ever so slightly. Dark reached out a hand, ruffling Yan's red fringe as he entered the room, causing Yan to frown as he attempted to tousle his hair back into place.

They both sat on Yan's bed, Dark glancing down at the broken eyeliner pencil he still held. Yan followed his gaze, eyes flickering back between Dark's face and the deep red aura that surrounded him, smile faltering.

'What's up?' Yan moved slightly closer to Dark, having some inkling now as to why Dark came to him and not one of the others.

'I-' Dark sighed. 'I find myself currently unable to do my eyeliner, and I was wondering if you aid me.'

Yan's smile returned, full-force as he leapt off the bed towards his drawers. He grabbed the eyeliner pencil from where it lay on top of the counter, excitedly heading back to Dark.

Dark held up his hand, stopping Yan in his tracks. 'Wait. I don't want you to do it for me.'

Yan's head cocked to the side, excitement draining from his posture.

'I- I want you to teach me how to do it. Without a mirror.'

'Without... without a mirror? But- it'll probably be wonky or lopsided and- and then you won't be able to make it beautiful, no wings or cateyes or- or-'

Dark cut him off 'Yan, I don't want anything fancy. Just teach me how to do a subtle line and that'll be all.'

Yan stood for a second, thinking how he could teach Dark to do this himself.

Without a mirror.

This would be hard.

A smile crept onto his face as he figured it out, Dark smirking in response to his glee.

'OK, so-'

 

* * *

 

Dark left Yan's room an hour later, mentally drained but with perfectly lined eyelids, Yan following him with perfectly symmetrical winged liner. As they stood in the hallway, Dark turned to Yan, smiling down at him.

'Thank you for all your help, Yan.'

Yan grinned back. 'No problem! Now I can impress senpai with my makeup skills! I bet none of my rivals can do their makeup without looking in a mirror!' Yan pounded his upright fist into his other palm, a wide smile gracing his features in contrast to his narrowed eyes, plotting how he would show off his newfound talent.

Dark ruffled his hair once more, laughing slightly as Yan grumbled at having to redo his hair again, before heading back to his office, secure in the knowledge that he could now do his eyeliner when the mood took him.

Without facing the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i wrote this on my phone at work so please let me know if i made any mistakes...
> 
> i should be revising...
> 
> This is my first time writing Yan, so please let me know what you thought!
> 
> I tried to make this fluffy but it came out angsty... OOpS
> 
> Hope you enjoyed 
> 
> -vixx 
> 
> (PS: I have exams Weds and Thurs so I'll try and churn out the last chap before then, if not it'll be up Thurs or Sunday?? Who knows at this point...)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark's traits aren't always completely his own
> 
> Part Three: Kegstands

Dark relaxed back in his chair at the edge of the room, right leg resting comfortably over his left. A small smile graced his features as he watched the other egos enjoying the party with the Septics, music blasting and drinks flowing. He shook his head slightly as Wilford gestured over at him, offering him a hand to dance. Wilford moved closer, the grin on his face widening as he reached out towards Dark, causing Dark to raise a hand, miming drinking in an attempt to avoid the excited man. Wilford laughed slightly before re-joining the fray.

Dark sighed, uncrossing his legs, ignoring the cracking of his joints as he smoothly stood, readjusting his blazer as he turned towards the table holding the beverages. He glanced back at the dancing as he moved towards the drinks, laughing slightly as he saw Wilford holding Yan above his head as _(I’ve Had) The Time of My Life_ played through the speakers, the two spinning in the middle of the room, everyone else standing as far back as they could to avoid injury. He looked back to the drinks, recognising Chase standing behind the table, looking at him with a soft smile. Dark’s grin dropped at the expression, causing Chase to raise an eyebrow in response.

Taking in the array of drinks in front of him, Dark contemplated what he would have. He immediately avoided the varieties of cocktails and spirits, knowing that his metabolism wouldn’t allow him to enjoy the night following any of those. He avoided the wine selection as well, despite usually nursing a singular glass of a fine Merlot or Malbec on nights such as these, not interested in the hassle of trying to appreciate his drink with Wilford already drunk enough to be leading the others in the _YMCA_ behind him (not that he’d turn down the chance to whilst sober).

He turned to Chase, who was slowly sipping at a glass of brightly coloured juice. ‘Are any of these drinks non-alcoholic?’

Chase’s eyebrow rose again, before he glanced at his drink, then back to Dark. ‘Other than the mixers? The punch should still be okay.’

Dark nodded once, moving towards the bowl of punch. He poured himself a small glass, unable to smell any alcohol as he brought it closer. He took a sip, ignoring Chase’s questioning stares as he turned to look at the dancing.

‘You not drinkin’?’ Chase asked.

Dark took another sip of his punch, stepping to the side slightly as Bing moved towards the drinks table, clapping Chase on the shoulder as he went by. ‘I could ask you the same thing.’

Chase chuckled, raising one shoulder in a half-shrug. ‘I’m the responsible adult today, got to make sure all the kids get back safe.’

Dark smirked, focusing on Yan and Wilford leading the others in _La_ _Macarena_ , Bing speeding past him to join in. ‘The kids?’

Chase laughed, turning to Dark with a knowing expression. ‘I’m sure you understand that.’ He tilted his head towards the others, all laughing and enjoying the party.

Dark shrugged in response, draining the last of his drink. ‘Mayhaps I do.’ He turned back to the drinks, pouring himself a larger glass of the punch. ‘Enjoy your evening.’

Chase lifted his drink in acknowledgment as Dark wandered back to his chair, relaxing back into the seat as he took a large swig of his drink, not noticing the altered taste.

 

* * *

 

 

Dark grinned as Wilford grabbed his arm, pulling him up to dance. He swigged the last of his punch before making his way over to the dancefloor, passing Chase who leant against the wall, laughing as a flushed Dark was dragged past. Dark lost himself in the music and the dancing, putting the slight warmth he felt down to the exertion and excitement, attributing his blurred vision to the strobe lighting that flashed throughout the room. Songs passed in a whirlwind, vague lyrics instructing the dances flooded Dark’s ears, and the grin never left his face. Wilford and Dark span across the dancefloor, laughing the whole way, sharing smiles with the other egos they passed. They reached a corner, pausing to breathe, before hearing jeering from a close corner. They shared a look before heading over to investigate what was happening.

Anti and Bim were cheering, holding up Bing’s legs as he attempted to complete his kegstand, almost falling off as he continued. Dark leant against Wilford, laughing as Bing tipped out of his handstand, collapsing on the floor and coughing. Dr. Iplier glanced over at the sound, shaking his head as Bing sat up, laughing alongside the others in the small group in the corner.

Anti turned to Dark, a smirk splitting his face. ‘What’re you laughin’ at? You think you could do better, old man?’

Bim cowered as Dark tensed, however Wilford laughed harder, pushing Dark forward slightly, ignoring how he stumbled slightly, before sitting on a nearby empty keg. ‘Show him how it’s done, Damien.’

Dark ignored the confused glances, gesturing for Bim and Anti to grab a new keg. He placed his hands on the edge of the keg, grasping the handles. Bing stood, moving alongside Bim to stand on either side of the ked, ready to steady Dark. Dark glared at them both, Wilford’s laugh breaking the tension. ‘He doesn’t need your help, just stand back and watch.’

Bing glanced at Bim who shrugged, stepping backwards slightly, still close enough to grab Dark if they needed to. Dark placed the spout in his mouth, rolling his shoulders slightly and bending his elbows. He easily pushed himself up into a perfect handstand, not seeing the shocked expressions of the growing crowd around him, the music dropping in volume as the others noticed the events taking place in the corner. Anti quickly opened the valve, Dark easily finishing the keg, Wilford’s laughter the only sound as everyone surrounded them.

Dark flipped himself back off the keg, turning and bowing to the others as they stared back. He took a step forward and stumbled, laughing as Wilford immediately caught him.

‘I think you’ve had enough for the night.’ Wilford’s voice was clear and broke through the tension of the room.

Suddenly Bing started clapping, amazed that Dark had completed the keg. Soon the others joined in, Dark smiling drunkenly back, Anti still staring open-mouthed behind him. Chase laughed in the corner, sniffing at the glass of punch he had just poured himself, placing it back on the table upon smelling the faintly alcoholic scent. Wilford tried to walk Dark away from the crowd, but Dark stumbled again, falling back only to be caught by Wilford once more. Wilford laughed, picking Dark up into his arms, similar to a bridal carry, leaving the restarting party behind them.

Dark looked up at Wilford, smiling widely. ‘William- William, diiid you seeee? I- I did that, the thing.’

Wilford smiled back, ‘Yes you did, I saw.’ Dark’s hand cradled Wilford’s face. ‘You need to rest.’

Dark hummed at him. ‘Okay.’

Next thing Wilford knew Dark’s form had gone completely limp in his arms, almost causing him to fall over as the weight distribution changed, managing to stop himself. He pushed the door to Dark’s room open with his foot, forgoing the lights as the room was illuminated by the soft hallway light. He placed Dark gently on the bed, backing out quietly and slowly closing the door, before heading back to the party himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Dark groaned as his alarm went off, piercing into his skull as his peeled open his sore eyes. He turned over, slapping his hand uselessly at the clock on the table, unable to turn off the alarm without seeing it. He opened one eye enough to press the button, placing his pillow over his face and groaning again as a spike of pain flashed through his brain. He turned again, unable to get comfortable and unsure why not, usually able to ignore his usual pains. He pulled the pillow off his face, and rubbed at his eyes, slowly opening them and allowing them to adjust to the soft light filtering through his window. He stretched his arms, freezing as he realised he was still wearing his suit from the previous night, sitting up quickly. He looked down, noticing that he was on top of his covers, unsure how he ended up in this state. Pushing the pain in his head to the side, Dark rose from his bed, getting himself ready for the day, starting with the meeting scheduled for that morning.

* * *

 

 

Two hours later Dark sat at the head of the table in the meeting room, the rest of the egos appearing as anxious for this meeting to end as Dark felt, despite him looking perfectly composed (if a little tired). Wilford wrapped up his speech, sitting down as Dark stood slowly, ready to wrap up the meeting and go sleep off the residual headache. He froze as the TV filled with static, unsure what was happening. He turned to Google, who’s eyes were glowing a bright blue as screens flashed in front of his face, attempting to figure out what was happening.

Music filled the room as a video started playing on the TV, a view of a party filling the screen. The egos all glanced at each other as they recognised the night before, with them all and the Septics dancing to the _Cha Cha Slide_ , Dark and Wilford being the main focus of the screen. Dark sat back down shakily, unable to look away from the screen as he attempted to remember the night before.

Static filled cackling filtered from the speakers, Google turning to Dark and saying the one thing he didn’t want to hear. ‘Anti – He’s in the system.’

Dark glared at the screen as Wilford giggled from his chair, the display changing to a video of Bing doing a kegstand. Quiet laughter filled the room as he fell off the keg, Bing blushing and sliding further down into his chair, but silence fell again as Dark stepped into frame on the video. Anti’s taunts caused worried glances to be thrown about the room, all bar Dark knowing the outcome of them.

Dark’s forehead met the table with a loud **_thunk_** as the video showed him executing a perfect kegstand, explaining his hangover that morning. Wilford laughed boisterously as the video continued, the others joining in as the Dark in the video performed a bow to their shocked selves before almost falling over. Dark groaned slightly as the video Wilford picked him up in a bridal carry, the view switching to footage from the CCTV cameras that covered the hallways throughout the building. Muffled laughs filled the room again as Wilford tripped, holding a suddenly unconscious Dark before they entered Dark’s room, before Wilford left Dark’s room alone. Dark sighed as the footage explained why he was feeling hungover that morning, and why he was still in his clothes from the day before. A static filled laugh filed the room again before the TV turned off, Anti having left the signal for now.

What it didn’t explain is why he was drunk before doing the kegstand.

‘Dark, what did you even drink last night?’ Wilford chuckled, knowing that Dark was usually more introverted at such parties, rarely drinking too much or dancing.

He remembered drinking punch alongside Chase. The _non-alcoholic_ punch.

‘I- I had the punch. That’s the only thing I had before- that.’

Dark saw movement out of the corner of his eye, Bing sliding further down in his chair.

He remembered _Bing_ pushing past him to the drinks, and how the punch tasted _different_ afterwards.

Dark’s head slowly turned towards Bing, tense silence broken by the suddenly harsh ringing of Dark’s aura.

‘Bing.’ The word was a low growl, a statement of fact.

Bing slid even further, all eyes turning on him as he almost slid under the table.

Dark stood.

‘ **Bing.** ’ Suddenly Bing fled the room, door left swinging in his wake. Dark growled before teleporting out of the room after him, leaving the others to stare in shock at the dark swirl of smoke left behind.

 

* * *

 

 

Later Dark could be seen with a self-satisfied smirk on his face, the others avoiding him as much as possible.

Bing fell out of a pitch-black portal a week later, collapsing onto the table in the middle of lunch, scaring all the egos enjoying their food.

He avoided Dark for the next three weeks (and never dared to spike the drinks at another party (at least not any that Dark attended.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so sorry this took so long, exams, illness etc. all knocked me out for the past week or so 
> 
> This was inspired by some HCs that spooky discussed with both myself and some others, and some of my own HCs (feel free to put any Q's in the comments/if u wanna discuss HCs I'm up for it)
> 
> Bing got YEETed into the void at the end if that wasn't clear
> 
> Honestly this chapter has been fighting me for the last week but here it is (literally my only note was 'dark does kegstands and its not angsty')
> 
> I hate to constantly be asking for this but please can you guys comment on what you like or what you want to see in future chaps? I have a couple of ideas but my brain isn’t cooperating and I’m writing these for you, so I want to know what you like/dislike. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3 – sorry again for how long this took x

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment telling me what you liked and what you want to see next - i have some more ideas I'll get round to hopefully soon  
> I was actually gonna write Dark falling down the stairs but I felt that might be to far for this one... maybe a different chapter  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
